memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia M. Tripi
Alicia M. Tripi is a hair stylist who worked on the three fifth season episodes of , , , and as well as on the feature film . In 2004, Tripi received a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nomination in the category Best Hair Styling - Television Mini-Series/Movie of the Week for her work on the television drama A Painted House. Among her earlier credits as hair stylist are episodes of People Do the Craziest Things (1984), Larry King Live (1985), Rags to Riches (1987), The Wonder Years (1989), The Flash (1990, working with Rolf John Keppler and Roland Blancaflor), Dark Shadows (1991), Wings (1992), The Young Riders (1992, along with Kim Santantonio, Janice D. Brandow, and Michael Key), and Blossom (1993). She also worked on Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993, with Michael Mills), Weird Science (1994), Models Inc. (1994), Charlie Grace (1995-1996), Family Matters (1997), Timecop (1997, with Linle White), Chicago Hope (1997), Cybill (1998), and ER (1998, with Rolf John Keppler). Film work includes the action thriller The Zero Boys (1986), the comedy Born in East L.A. (1987), the sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988, with R. Christopher Biggs, Bart Mixon, and Brian Wade), the television drama The Hollywood Detective (1989), the television drama Treacherous Crossing (1992), the comedy The Streets of Beverly Hills (1992), the action film Last Action Hero (1993, with Thomas R. Burman, Bari Dreiband-Burman, Richard Snell, and Natalie Wood), the fantasy comedy Hocus Pocus (1993, with Hazel Catmull, Kevin Haney, Steve LaPorte, Margaret Prentice, and Julia L. Walker), the science fiction thriller Demolition Man (1993), the drama Fearless (1993, with Edouard F. Henriques), the comedy sequel Wayne's World 2 (1993, with Kathrine Gordon, Nina Kent, and Gus Le Pre), the comedy sequel Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), the comedy Junior (1994), the video game adaptation Mortal Kombat (1995), the thriller Showgirls (1995), the thriller Casino (1995), the comedy The Birdcage (1996), the comedy George of the Jungle (1997), the science fiction film Gattaca (1997), the drama Amistad (1997), the action drama Jackie Brown (1997, with Mary L. Mastro), the thriller The Negotiator (1998), the fantasy film Wild Wild West (1999), and the action film Three Kings (1999, with Allan A. Apone). Tripi also worked on the science fiction comedy What Planet Are You From? (2000), the sequels The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000, with Yvonne DePatis-Kupka, Jamie Kelman, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, and Clinton Wayne) and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003), the action comedy The Rundown (2003), the war drama Jarhead (2005), the music drama Dreamgirls (2006, with Roxy D'Alonzo and Brian Andrew Tunstall), the sequel Ocean's Thirteen (2007), the drama Nothing But the Truth (2008), the drama Seven Pounds (2008, with Myke Michaels), and the comedies The Hangover (2009, with David Abbott) and Paul (2011, with Mary Burton) as well as on the television series Resurrection Blvd. (2000), All That (2002), Boomtown (2003), The West Wing (2004), Sleeper Cell (2006, with David Abbott, Myke Michaels, and Adam Brandy), Shark (2006-2007, with René Dashiell Kerby, Gloria Ponce, Debbie Zoller, and Geneva Nash Morgan), Sons of Anarchy (2008), Dr. Phil (2008), True Blood (2009), Entourage (2010), Desperate Housewives, Big Love (2011, with Susan Zietlow-Maust), Harry's Law (2011), CSI: NY (2012-2013), and Wicked City (2015). More recent credits as hair stylist include episodes of The Soul Man (2016), Sing It On (2016), Rizzoli & Isles (2015-2016, working with Richard Redlefsen and Ruth Haney), Insecure (2016), Speechless (2016), Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (2016-2017), Ryan Hansen Solves Crimes on Television (2017), and Snowfall (2017, with Mark Garbarino and Rocky Faulkner) and on the thriller Message from the King (2016). External link * * Category:Makeup staff